I Got You Ttung Ttung
by jingle bubble
Summary: Ttung ttung means fat, chubby, or plump. Cerita si gendut chubby Yunnie mendapatkan sang pujaan hati yang cantik, judes, berandalan dan suka mem-bully. Apakah ttung ttungie bisa bertahan? cekitdot! bwa ha hay... :D (bubble kumat) Yunjae 1000x
1. Prolog

Author : jingle bubble

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

Genre : romance, fluffy, shortfic

**WARNING : YAOI, ****TYPO, ****AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

**Teaser**

.

.

.

_**Anyang High School of Art**_

.

"Mianhae Jaejoong-ssi kita putus"

"W-Wae?"

"Kau terlalu cantik Jaejoong-ssi…Aku menjadi tidak nyaman menjadi yeoja chingumu. Mian. Selamat tinggal"

.

Whuuuusss~

Namja cantik itu masih melongo dengan bibir terbuka lebar. Wajah tololnya sungguh luar biasa.

.

Ha?

.

.

.

.

Nom nom nom

"Hyung berhentilah mengambil makananku!" lengking Junsu

"Ta-Tapi aku lapar Junsu-ah"

"Aigooo lihat badanmu sudah hampir meledak seperti Giant! Berhentilah mengunyah"

Nyam nyam nyam

"Yunho hyung!"

.

.

.

.

_**Taman belakang sekolah….**_

.

Jaejoong berjalan sambil menendang-nendang kerikil yang ada di depanya. Bibir merahnya komat-kamit merutuki nasibnya yang selalu sial dalam bidang percintaan. Sudah berapa kali dia diputuskan oleh pacarnya hanya karena wajahnya yang…

Cantik?

"Gaaaaahhhh lihat saja! Aku akan menumbuhkan KUMIS!"

Srakkk

"Ommo!"

Namja cantik itu terlonjak kaget mendengar pergerakan "sesuatu" di belakangya. Eh apa itu?

Jaejoong berjalan mendekat menuju rerimbunan ketika merasakan rimbun daun itu bergerak-gerak aneh. Jaejoong menyibak rerimbunan itu dan menemukan wajah gemuk seseorang yang memandangnya ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

"Gyaaaaaahh sakit Jaejoong-ssiiiiiii. Ammpuuunnn"

Namja gemuk itu menggeliat kesakitan ketika tanganya di jepit kuat oleh kedua kaki Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tengah mempratekan jurus pengunci yang tadi malam baru dilihatnya dari pertarungan MMA. Jaejoong adalah penggemar olahraga berat semacam gulat, _kick boxing_, dan MMA tentu saja.

Sedangkan Yunho tidak berani berkutik meskipun lenganya serasa ingin patah, nafasnya sesak dan lehernya berdenyut sakit. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong adalah pemimpin namja-namja berandalan di sekolah ini. Dan Yunho sudah biasa di-_bully_.

"Akkkhhh"

Hosh…hosh…hoshhh

Jaejoong akhirnya melepaskan jepitan tanganya. Kedua bocah SMA itu akhirnya jatuh terlentang di rerumputan hijau dengan nafas terengah.

Jaejoong mendengus. Hmmph! Perasaanya sedikit membaik setelah bergulat dengan namja gendut bahan _bully_-anya sehari-hari. Namanya Jung Yunho, bocah gendut _introvert_ teman sekelasnya. Namja gendut itu selalu menjadi bahan pelampiasanya ketika hatinya sedang galau dan juga dompet berjalanya ketika dia kehabisan uang. Yunho adalah anak dari pemilik sebuah rumah sakit terbesar di Korea.

Pak pak

"Aww aww"

"Ha Ha Ha Ha"

Jaejoong beralih menampari(?) perut gembul Yunho dan sesekali mencubitinya gemas. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa pasrah menahan geli, sakit dan ngilu. Mata musangnya memandang sosok namja badung tapi cantik yang tengah tertawa gembira seperti anak kecil yang tengah bermain dengan perutnya.

Sett

Brukkk

"Hahh…"

Deg deg deg

Yunho merasakan jantungnya seolah nyaris meloncat keluar ketika berandalan cantik itu merebahkan kepalanya di atas perutnya secara tiba-tiba. Jaejoong memejamkan doe eyes cantiknya perlahan.

"Perutmu empuk sekali Gendut. Aku akan tidur sebentar. Kubunuh kau jika berani mengganggu tidurku" desisnya tajam.

Yunho hanya bisa terlentang kaku seperti bongkahan es. Dirasakanya nafas Jaejoong mulai berhembus lembut menggelitik perutnya. Wangi manis _vanilla_ dari tubuh Jaejoong menguar menyapa hidung mancungnya….

Mimpi apa dia semalam

.

'Oh my God….'

.

.

.

.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 1

Author : jingle bubble

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

Genre : romance, fluffy, shortfic, hurt

Rate : T

**WARNING : YAOI, ****TYPO, ****AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

Penting : Imej Yunppa seperti di foto di atas (story background photo)

.

.

"Ughhh…Myungsoo ahjussi dimana sih? Sudah lima menit kita menunggu" Junsu mencebilkan bibirnya

"Sabar Junsu-ah" ujar Yunho kalem

Kedua bocah SMA itu sedang menunggu jemputan mereka. Rumah mereka bersampingan sehingga mereka menggunakan mobil dan sopir Yunho.

"Hyung tidak merasa panas? Aku ingin makan es krim hyung~"

"Ne Junsu-ah. Tapi bagaimana kalau Myungsoo ahjussi datang?"

"Biarkan saja dia menunggu kita. Sebentar saja kok. Kajja~"

"Baiklah"

Junsu langsung menyeret tubuh besar Yunho menuju toko kelontong yang ada di belakang sekolah. Namja dolphin itu tahu bahwa Yunho tidak akan sanggup menolak jika sudah menyangkut makanan.

.

.

.

.

"Eh..eh..eh mau kemana?"

Seseorang namja berpakaian preman terlihat mencengkeram tas pundak yang Yunho gunakan.

"Berikan uang kalian"

Seseorang lagi sudah merampas tas Junsu dan menggeledah tas namja imut itu. Preman-preman itu berjumlah lima orang. Yunho dan Junsu baru saja ingin kembali ke depan sekolah mereka. Namun ketika melewati gang sempit di samping sekolah, mereka bertemu dengan preman-preman itu.

"Dari seragam mereka…pasti anak orang kaya hyungnim" seru anak buah namja yang memegang Yunho

"Yah cepat serahkan uangmu gendut!"

Bughh

"Akkhhh!"

"Yunho hyung! Yak lepaskan aku!"

Junsu meronta dari cengkeraman seorang namja dengan tindikan di wajahnya. Yunho sudah terkapar di tanah. Tanganya tetap memeluk dompet yang ada di dadanya dengan erat. Namun sebuah tendangan di kakinya membuat namja tambun itu melepaskan peganganya.

"Hah….dasar bocah gendut sialan. Pelit sekali sih kau? Keluargamu pasti kaya raya! Berbagilah sedikit dengan kami" sungut pimpinan geng itu.

.

.

"Wooaaaa kalian tidak salah. Kantungnya memang tebal. Kita akan berpesta malam ini"

Ha ha ha ha

"Eoh?"

"Kenapa hyungnim?"

Namja ketua preman itu mengambil sesuatu dari dompet Yunho dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Lihatlah! Ada foto pacarnya. Hmm cantik juga tapi apakah dia mau dengan namja gendut sepertimu? Hahaha"

DUAAKKK

Namja berambut jabrik itu jatuh tersungkur ke tanah ketika seseorang menendangnya dari belakang.

"Berani sekali kau menyerang teman kami….ahjussi? Kau tidak tahu akan berurusan dengan siapa"

"Jaejoong-ssi….." lirih Yunho

Preman itu mengusap bibirnya yang baru saja mencium tanah. Kepalanya mendongak menatap sosok cantik yang tengah berdiri angkuh dengan beberapa teman satu gengnya berdiri di belakangnya. Preman itu terlihat kaget dan memandang foto yang ada di tanganya. Kemudian memandang wajah Jaejoong lagi.

"Kukira kau perempuan" celetuknya

Ppffhhttt

Anak buah Jaejoong hanya bisa menahan tawa mendengarnya. Sedangkan wajah cantik Jaejoong lansung memerah menahan amarah.

"Serang mereka!"

.

.

.

.

Brukk

"Arkk Arghhh…."

Terdengar suara erangan kesakitan dari namja-namja preman itu setelah geng Jaejoong memukuli mereka hingga babak belur.

"Yah gendut! Sini kau!"

"G-Gomawo Jaejoong-ssi…"

"Ck. Kau pikir ini gratis? Aku tidak berniat menolongmu bodoh! Aku hanya tidak suka mainanku di kerjai oleh orang lain" ucapnya ketus

"Mana uangmu!"

"Y-Ye"

Yunho memberikan seluruh uangnya pada Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tersenyum senang kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Yunho pelan.

"Kajja kita berpesta!" ucapnya riang

Namja Jung itu hanya bisa memandang kepergian Jaejoong dan gengnya dalam diam. Tanganya akan memasukan dompetnya ke tas namun dia ingat akan sesuatu. Manic musangnya akhirnya menemukan benda itu di pinggir jalan.

Yunho mengambilnya dan memasukanya kembali ke dompet hitamnya.

"Kajja kita pulang Junsu-ah…"

.

.

.

.

"Hah?"

"A-Aku ingin kau menjadi anak buahmu Jaejoong-ssi"

Bwahahahahahahahaaha

Anak buah Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar permintaan namja gendut itu. Bertolak belakang dengan Jaejoong yang memandang Yunho dengan seksama. Namja cantik itu tidak menemukan keraguan di wajah namja bermata musang itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi anak buahku?"

"Karena aku ingin menjadi kuat Jaejoong-ssi. Aku tidak ingin menjadi namja lemah lagi. Aku juga ingin melindungi orang yang kusayangi"

Semua orang langsung terdiam mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Mereka memandang ketua mereka yang tampak berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju Yunho yang masih bersimpuh di depanya.

"Baiklah. Kau diterima…."

.

.

.

.

"Hahh…hah…hah…aku sudah tidak kuat lagi Jae..joong..ssi…"

Praakkk

"Ahhkkhhh!"

Yunho terpaksa kembali berlari ketika Jaejoong memukul punggungnya dengan sebuah kipas yang besar.

"Aku tidak ingin punya anak buah gendut yang akan selalu menjadi beban bagi yang lain. KAJJA!"

Yunho akhirnya mengerahkan kekuatanya yang tersisa dan kembali mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah berlari di depanya.

.

.

.

.

"Malam ahjumma. Yunho hyung ada?"

"Ah…Yunho sudah tidur Junsu-ah. Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"Ania. Aku hanya ingin mengerjakan PR bersama ahjumma"

"Mian tapi beberapa hari ini Yunho sering pulang dengan tampang kelelahan dan langsung tidur. Apakah kau tahu kenapa?"

"E-Eoh? Aku tidak tahu ahjumma" ucap Junsu gugup

"O ya sudah kalau begitu"

"Ne. Aku pulang dulu ahjumma Jung"

"Ne. Hati-hati di jalan"

Blam

.

"Hmm…Jangan-jangan Yunho hyung…."

.

.

.

.

"Bungkuk-kan badanmu ketika aku mengayunkan tanganku kepadamu"

"Ne"

"Kakimu adalah pondasi dari setiap gerakanmu. Berpijaklah dengan kuat. Karena jika pondasimu lemah maka lawanmu akan dengan mudah menjatuhkanmu"

Bruuaakkk

"Ugghhh"

Yunho terkapar di lantai ketika Jaejoong membantingnya. Namja cantik itu kemudian beranjak duduk di pinggir ruangan sembari mengambil sebotol minuman.

"Yah Doo Joon-ah gantikan aku melatihnya!"

"Ne hyungnim!"

.

.

.

.

Fuuuuhhhh

Hahhhhh

Fuuuuhhhh

"Gunakan perutmu untuk bernafas. Ya. Bagus..." ucap Gi Kwang bangga

Yunho adalah murid yang sangat cepat belajar. Tidak aneh karena Yunho merupakan siswa paling pintar di Anyang. Namja tampan itu memiliki kelebihan di bidang akademik. Sesuai dengan keinginan orang tuanya karena Yunho memang dipersiapkan untuk menjadi seorang dokter pewaris rumah sakit milik keluarganya, Bolero.

Semua anggota geng Jaejoong juga sudah menerima Yunho ke dalam lingkaran persaudaraan mereka. Bahkan mereka juga ikut membantu melatih Yunho. Doojoon melatihnya keterampilan judo, Ki Gwang focus untuk membantunya membentuk badan, dan Jaejoong akan membentuk kepribadian Yunho menjadi lebih tegas.

"Badanya benar-benar bagus dan kuat hyung. Tinggal menurunkan beberapa kilo lagi dia akan menjadi sempurna" ucap Ki Gwang

"Hm"

"Umm sebenarnya ada sebuah pertanyaan yang selalu membuatku penasaran"

"Katakan saja"

"Ke-kenapa hyung ingin membantunya?"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis kemudian mengacak rambut salah satu anak buahnya itu pelan.

"Karena aku melihat keseriusan di matanya. Dan kami juga memiliki keinginan yang sama. Yaitu berjuang menjadi kuat demi melindungi orang yang kami sayangi. Aku tidak melihat ada pihak yang dirugikan, jadi ya aku terima saja"

Gi Kwang manggut-manggut setuju

"Selain itu kalian jadi bisa nge-gym dan makan gratis juga kan?" Jaejoong menyeringai

"Teheee hyung benar" cengir Gi Kwang

"Ya sudah. Lanjutkan latihanmu sana"

"Ye. Hyung!"

.

.

.

.

Cressss~~~

Uwwaahhhhh

Air liur anak buah Jaejoong hampir saja menetes melihat daging sapi panggang alias bulgogi yang terlihat sangat menggoda di depan mereka. Mereka sedang ada di kedai milik keluarga Jaejoong.

"Hyung yakin kita akan makan disini" Junsu memandang kedai itu dengan pandangan was-was

"Iya Suie. Kenapa?" ucap Yunho sabar

"Tapi kita tidak pernah makan di kedai hyung…. Kenapa kita tidak ke restoran saja? dan kenapa kita harus makan dengan mereka?"

"Ssshh pelankan suaramu. Mereka adalah teman-temanku sekarang. Tempat ini juga bersih. Sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa kita makan seperti rakyat jelata"

PleTAKK

"Awww" Yunho mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit

"Aku mendengarnya bodoh! Rakyat jelata katamu?"

"Ja-Jaejoong-ssi…"

Plakk

"Awhh! Umma !" kini giliran Jaejoong yang memegangi kepalanya

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk bersikap sopan pada pembeli! Aigooo nak Yunho…gwenchana?" Mrs Kim langsung memeriksa keadaan Yunho.

"Gwenchana ahjumma" Yunho tersenyum manis

"Ck. Dasar penjilat" dengus Jaejoong

Tentu saja umma-nya baik terhadap Yunho. Karena memang namja musang itu yang akan membayar semua tagihan makanan mereka. Yunho juga sering tidak mengambil kembalianya, membuat yeoja yang melahirkan Jaejoong itu senang setengah mati.

"Umm Dongwoon-ah" panggil Yunho

"Ne hyung"

"Kenapa aku tidak melihat ayah Jaejoong selama ini?"

"Eoh…beliau sudah meninggal ketika Jaejoong hyung masih kelas lima SD"

"O-Oh…"

"Ne. Maka dari itu Jaejoong hyung sangat menyayangi umma-nya. Dia menjadi pimpinan geng juga dengan tujuan untuk melindungi umma-nya dari orang-orang yang jahat. Karena Jaejoong hyung merupakan anak satu-satunya"

Yunho memandang sosok Jaejoong yang tengah membantu ibunya melayani pelanggan. Namja cantik itu terlihat memperlihatkan senyumnya yang tulus. Dia dapat melihat Jaejoong kadang-kadang bergelayut manja pada umma-nya seperti anak kecil. Kadang bibirnya juga mengerucut imut ketika umma-nya mengomelinya tentang sesuatu.

Tanpa sadar Yunho tersenyum lembut.

Ternyata masih banyak sisi lain dari seorang Kim Jaejoong yang belum dia ketahui.

.

.

.

.

Trak

"Jja makanlah"

"Ta-Tapi aku sedang diet Jaejoong-ssi"

"Diet bukan berarti tidak makan sama sekali Jung! Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan rendah kalori untukmu. Ini juga daging murni tanpa lemak, jadi kau boleh memakanya. Tapi kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini. Hah…harga daging benar-benar membuatku gila"

Yunho hanya bisa memandang namja cantik di depanya dengan kagum. Jaejoong terlihat telaten menyiapkan makanan untuk Yunho. Tangan putihnya bergerak cepat memanggang daging, mengambil sebuah daun selada dan mengisinya dengan daging itu dan beberapa bawang putih.

"Buka mulutmu"

Deg

Yunho hanya bisa memandang tangan putih Jaejoong yang terulur di depan wajahnya. Namja tampan itu dengan ragu membuka mulutnya perlahan. Jaejoong langsung memasukan racikan bulgogi yang dibungkus daun _sanchu_ itu ke mulut Yunho.

"Otte?"

"M-Mashita"

Jaejoong tersenyum. Jantung Yunho kembali berdetak tak karuan. Namja musang itu tidak bisa mencegah rona merah yang menjalar di pipi gembulnya.

"A-Aku ke toilet sebentar"

"Hmm" gumam Jaejoong yang masih sibuk membolak-balik daging di meja panggang.

.

.

.

.

"Yah berhenti menyentuh pantatku! Jaejoong-ssi!"

"Park Yoochun…" desis Jaejoong

"Okay…"

Yoochun langsung mengangkat tanganya menyerah. Dipandangnya wajah gembil Junsu yang tengah bersungut-sungut lucu. Namja bersuara husky itu terus menempel pada sepupu Jung Yunho itu.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah melihat tingkah laku teman dekatnya itu.

Drrt drrrrttt

Jaejoong melihat telepon genggam Yunho yang ada di meja bergetar. Namja cantik itu sempat membiarkanya. Tapi rasa penasaranya membuatnya doe eyes miliknya melirik layar ponsel yang sedang berkelap-kelip itu.

.

Bae Seulgi _calling…._

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

**Bubble's note**

Royal Blue bubble pindah ke blog dan ganti judul jadi the Royal. Untuk selanjutnya bubble hanya akan menulis ff rate M di blog. Bubble akan post di ffn nanti kalau ff itu sudah tamat.

Gomawo


	3. Chapter 2

Author : jingle bubble

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

Genre : romance, fluffy, shortfic, hurt

Rate : T

**WARNING : ****FF YUNJAE, ****YAOI, ****TYPO, ****AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!**

.

_**PREVIOUS**_

Drrt drrrrttt

Jaejoong melihat telepon genggam Yunho yang ada di meja bergetar. Namja cantik itu sempat membiarkanya. Tapi rasa penasaranya membuatnya doe eyes miliknya melirik layar ponsel yang sedang berkelap-kelip itu.

Bae Seulgi _calling…._

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

"Yunho oppa!"

Brukk

"Oh Seulgi-ah"

"Bogoshipooooo~"

Yeoja cantik bernama Bae Seulgi itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yunho. Sedangkan namja musang itu hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus punggung Seulgi dengan pelan.

"Eoh kau lebih kurus sekarang oppa? Waeguraeyo? Oppa sakit?"

"Ania"

"Lalu? Kenapa oppa jadi lebih kurus eoh?"

Seulgi melepaskan pelukanya dan berkacak pinggang. Yeoja cantik itu langsung mengomeli Yunho tentang pentingnya menjaga kesehatan dan dia juga lebih suka melihat tubuh Yunho yang biasanya. Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum lembut menghadapinya.

"Siapa yeoja itu?"

Tepat di seberang sekolah, geng Jaejoong sedang nongkrong minum es sambil memperhatikan kedua orang itu. Sekarang adalah jadwal Yunho latihan. Maka dari itu Jaejoong dan gengnya harus menunggu ketika tiba-tiba Yunho mendapatkan telfon dari seseorang.

"Ughhh lepas! Dia adalah tunangan Yunho hyung Jaejoong-ssi. Mereka sudah dijodohkan dari kecil. Ayah Seulgi adalah sesama dokter senior teman dekat paman Jung"

Junsu menerangkan sambil menghempaskan tangan Yoochun yang sedari tadi berusaha menggenggam tanganya. Jaejoong memandang Yunho dan Seulgi yang sedang tersenyum satu sama lain. Kedua orang itu kemudian terlihat berjalan ke arahnya.

"Mian sudah membuat kalian menunggu. Kenalkan ini Bae Seulgi" ucap Yunho

"Anyeong~" Seulgi melambaikan tanganya dan tersenyum manis pada semua orang.

"Oh ya. Untuk hari ini bisakah latihanku libur dulu Jaejoong-ssi? Seulgi baru datang dari London, jadi aku ingin menemaninya jalan-jalan"

Jaejoong memandang yeoja yang ada di depanya dengan seksama. Tipe gadis yang cantik, pintar, ceria dan disukai semua orang.

"Terserah kau saja"

.

.

.

.

Duakkk

"Uhhukk"

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku melihat kalian berkeliaran disini. Pergi!"

Kelompok geng dari sekolah lain itu langsung berlarian menyeret tubuh mereka setelah geng Jaejoong mengalahkanya.

"Hyung!" teriak Yeosob

Jaejoong menoleh melihat Yeosob yang tengah menunjuk seseorang. Orang itu tengah meringkuk ketakutan sambil memeluk tasnya. Jaejoong lupa jika alasanya berkelahi tadi adalah untuk menolong seorang yeoja.

"Hey gwenchanayo?"

"Jae-Jaejoong-ah…."

"Hyorin?"

"…."

"…."

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Kau?"

Yeoja itu tersenyum miris. Entah apa yang harus dia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri. Namja yang kau hajar tadi adalah mantanku. Ha ha…kenapa aku selalu jatuh cinta pada seorang berandalan eoh? Pada akhirnya aku yang sakit hati…." Ucap Hyorin bergetar.

Beberapa saat kemudian bahunya juga ikut bergetar. Kemudian isak tangisnya mengalir keluar.

"Hiksss….hiksss…. mianheyo Jaejoongie. Hikss…maaf karena sudah meninggalkanmu"

Jaejoong hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis di pundaknya….

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Yunho-ah?"

"Baik appa"

Keluarga Jung tengah makan malam di mansion mereka. Seperti biasa Mr Jung akan selalu menyisihkan sedikit waktunya untuk berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Sedikit mengurangi penat setelah seharian bekerja dengan jadwal yang padat.

"Apakah kau sedang diet? Kau terlihat lebih kurus sekarang"

"Ne appa. Yunho ingin terlihat lebih kuat"

"Hahahaha aigooo apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu nak?"

"Yunho hanya ingin berubah appa. Tubuh yang gemuk membuat Yunho susah bergerak. Selain itu…bukankah obesitas juga tidak baik untuk kesehatan?"

Mr dan Mrs Jung saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. Putra mereka sudah dewasa sekarang.

"Geure. Kalau begitu umma akan membuatkanmu makanan yang rendah kalori sekarang. Hauhh umma tidak sabar melihat putra umma berubah menjadi tampan"

"Jadi sebelumnya Yunho tidak tampan?" Yunho langsung mencebilkan bibirnya

Hahahahaha. Perilaku Yunho itu mengundang tawa kedua orang tuanya. Keluarga bahagia itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan makan malam mereka dengan gembira.

.

.

.

.

Drrrt drrrttt

Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya. Terlihat nama seseorang muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Yoboseyo"

"_Temui aku di taman. __**Sekarang**__"_

"Jae-"

Klik

Yunho hanya bisa memandang ponselnya dengan muka nanar. Apalagi yang akan dilakukan namja cantik itu?

.

.

.

.

"Lho kau mau kemana sayang?"

"Ah Yunho akan menginap di rumah Junsu, umma. Ada tugas dadakan yang diberikan songsaengnim dan harus dikumpulkan besok pagi. Boleh kan umma?"

"Hmm tentu saja boleh. Biar Myungsoo ahjussi yang mengantarmu"

"Ne. Yunho berangkat dulu" Yunho mencium pipi ummanya dan beranjak pergi

"Hati-hati di jalan"

"Ye"

.

.

.

.

Mwo?

Bermain basket…

Itulah yang sedang Yunho lakukan. Namja tampan itu mendribel bola dengan kalem. Tubuh gembulnya bergerak lucu menuju ring dan…

Blusss

Bola bundar berwarna orange itu masuk dengan sempurna.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika kau pintar bermain basket" ucap Jaejoong terengah

"Aku sudah biasa memainkanya dari kecil. Tapi aku berhenti saat kelas dua SMP"

Jaejoong menerima bola basket itu dan kembali memantulkanya mencoba melewati Yunho. Tubuh rampingnya bergerak lincah kesana-kemari namun tubuh besar Yunho yang juga tinggi tidak semudah itu dilewati.

Ugghhh~

Jaejoong menghentakan kakinya dan tanpa sadar mencebilkan bibir bawahnya kesal. Pemandangan itu tentu saja merebut semua perhatian Yunho hingga namja gemuk itu kehilangan focus. Jaejoong yang melihat celah itu langsung memanfaatkanya untuk mencetak skor.

Srett

Blusss

"Yeeyyyy!"

Jaejoong melonjak-lonjak gembira dan tertawa dengan ceria. Yunho kembali merasakan desir aneh di dadanya. Tangan gemuknya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan ikut tersenyum bodoh. Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong tersadar dengan kelakuan tidak elit-nya dan langsung berdiri kaku sambil memandang Yunho horror.

"Ekhemm!" Jaejoong berdehem keras dan mencoba kembali ke image-nya yang…berkharisma?

Brukk

Jaejoong membiarkan tubuhnya terkapar di lapangan basket itu dan memandangi langit malam musim panas yang penuh dengan bintang. Yunho berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di samping namja cantik itu.

"Kenapa kau berhenti main basket?"

"Karena badanku semakin berat Jaejoong-ssi"

"Hah? Semakin berat? Kupikir kau sudah gemuk dari kecil"

Yunho tersenyum "Ania. Aku mulai menjadi gemuk saat aku kelas dua SMP"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jaejoong memiringkan tubuhnya penasaran

Yunho beralih dari duduknya dan mengikuti Jaejoong tiduran sambil memandang indahnya langit malam, angin berhembus lembut menerpa tubuh mereka.

"Saat aku kelas satu SMP aku jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Dia sudah dijodohkan denganku sejak kecil karena ayahnya adalah teman appa. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia mendatangiku dan menangis keras menyalahkanku atas pertunangan ini sebab dia juga jatuh cinta pada teman satu sekolahnya." Yunho tersenyum miris

"Sejak saat itu aku merasa bersalah dan melampiaskanya pada makanan. Badanku menjadi obesitas dan sangat berat. Membuatku dikeluarkan dari tim"

"Apakah gadis itu adalah Seulgi?"

"Ne….tapi dia sudah meminta maaf dan hubungan kami membaik hingga sekarang. Kami membuat perjanjian bahwa kami akan tetap menjalani pertunangan ini dengan santai. Kami boleh berpacaran dengan orang lain hingga tiba saatnya kami dewasa nanti"

"Lalu….apakah kau memutuskan untuk merubah dirimu untuk Seulgi?"

Yunho menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap bola mata Jaejoong yang bulat dan besar tengah berkilat cantik balik menatapnya tepat di manic musangnya. Namja tampan itu menyembunyikan jemari tanganya kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Ne"

.

.

.

.

"Umm Jaejoong-ssi….Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku untuk bermain basket malam-malam begini?"

Keduanya masih terlentang santai sambil memandangi langit malam. Pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

"Aku bertemu dengan mantan yeoja chingu-ku tadi. Dia memintaku kembali padanya"

"Apakah kau menyetujuinya?"

"Entahlah….dulu aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi dia memutuskanku begitu saja karena wajahku yang…..cantik? hahaha"

Meskipun namja cantik itu tertawa, Yunho bisa menangkap adanya kesedihan disana.

"Mulai saat itu aku mencoba menjadi namja yang kuat. Tapi tetap saja aku selalu dicampakan karena wajahku ini. Aissh… _What the hell! _Yah ttung ttung-ah. Apakah menurutmu aku benar-benar cantik?"

Glek

Yunho kembali menyembunyikan tanganya di belakang punggunya ketika wajah cantik Jaejoong mendekat kepadanya dan mata bulat menggoda itu memandangnya tanpa dosa.

"Anio. Kau tampan Jaejoong-ssi" ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong senang.

Brukkk

Tubuh Yunho langsung menegang ketika Jaejoong lagi-lagi menidurkan kepalanya di perut gembul Yunho.

"Ke-Kenapa kau suka sekali tidur di perutku Jaejoong-ssi?"

"Wae? Kau tidak suka?" desis Jaejoong tajam

"A-Ania! Geunyang…."

"Perutmu empuk seperti milik appa-ku. Appa adalah seorang pegulat professional sebelumnya. Dia kemudian pensiun dan tubuhnya langsung melar. He he~"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar kekehan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Yunho tanpa berkedip.

"Appaku juga sering mengelus rambutku saat aku tidur di perutnya…."

Deg deg

Deg deg

Jantung Yunho kembali berdenyut cepat, ba-bam ba-bam~ ketika Jaejoong memandangnya dengan wajah sayu seperti itu. Tangan gembulnya bergerak perlahan kemudian memainkan surai Jaejoong yang terasa sangat lembut di tanganya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya nyaman.

"Jaejoong-ssi…"

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu….namja yang keren itu seperti apa?"

"Namja yang keren itu tentu saja harus kuat. Harus bisa melindungi orang yang disayanginya. Tapi juga harus tetap lembut dan penyayang. Badanya juga harus berotot seperti appa-ku….bla bla bla"

Yunho dengan setia mendengarkan celotehan Jaejoong sembari tetap mengelus surai namja cantik itu pelan.

Inikah sosok ketua geng SMA Anyang yang sebenarnya? Polos, manja, kekanakan, dan jujur. Wajah dinginya hanyalah kamuflase sebagai tameng agar dirinya terlihat kuat. Karena jalan hidup yang keras memaksanya untuk menjadi kuat demi melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Tapi…ketika dia menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya nyaman dan merasa terlindungi, namja cantik itu akan mengeluarkan sifat aslinya.

.

.

.

.

_**Couple months later…**_

Fuuuuhhh~

"Kupikir ini yang terakhir hyung. Badanmu sudah terlihat normal sekarang. Tubuhmu juga tinggi kau benar-benar tampan hyung!" puji Gi Kwang

"Gomawo Gi Kwang-ah" Yunho tersenyum malu

"Cheonma hyung. Hah….aku tidak bisa nge-gym gratis lagi mulai saat ini…" ujar namja maniak tubuh kekar itu sedih

"Umm sebenarnya aku masih ingin membentuk beberapa bagian lagi…." ucap Yunho sembari melirik lengan dan perutnya di kaca.

.

.

.

.

"Aissshhh!"

Bughh

"Ughhh Jaejoong-ssi…"

Jaejoong meninju perut Yunho karena kesal. Keinginanya sedang tidak terpenuhi.

"Kenapa perutmu jadi keras begini hah! Nan shireo!"

Grepp

"Uhhukk uhhukkk!"

Berandalan cantik itu langsung memiting leher Yunho hingga sang empunya terbatuk-batuk sesak nafas dan bergerak-gerak mencoba melepaskan diri.

Wiggle wiggle wiggle~

.

.

.

.

Seulgi bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho. Mereka sedang ada di taman bermain sekarang bersama dengan Junsu dan geng Jaejoong.

"Kau tampan sekali Yunho oppa. Hihihi~ apakah kau melakukanya untuk ku?" Seulgi berbinar ceria

"Ne" Yunho tersenyum malu

"Nomu chowa~"

Semua geng Jaejoong tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Tidak sia-sia mereka melatih Yunho mati-matian.

Jaejoong juga ikut tersenyum….

Tapi Junsu memiliki pandangan lain.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ke toilet dulu oppa"

"Ne" senyum Yunho

Mereka sedang ada di bagian permainan sekarang. Geng Jaejoong tengah asik bermain "tembak berhadiah" sedangkan ketua mereka menghilang entah kemana. Mata musang Yunho terus menelusuri tempat permainan itu dan akhirnya menemukan Jaejoong yang tengah mencebilkan bibirnya di depan permainan _shooting_ bola basket berhadiah.

Yunho tersenyum lembut. Namja cantik itu kembali mengeluarkan sifat aslinya.

"Sedang mengamati sesuatu?"

Deg!

"Oh kamjjakiya!"

Yunho memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak keras ketika Junsu tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Suie…kau mengagetkanku" keluh Yunho

"Apa yang sedang hyung lakukan?"

"Aku? Aku sedang menunggu Seulgi"

"Mmm…" Junsu manggut-manggut sambil memakan gula kapas yang tadi dibelikan Yoochun untuknya.

"_By the way_ hyung, aku benar-benar bangga melihatmu sekarang. Kau benar-benar tampan. Tubuhmu juga seperti model, tinggi dan bidang…."

"Hehe gomawo Suie" pipi Yunho bersemu merah

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya ania? Sampai-sampai kau berbuat sejauh ini. Kau benar-benar sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya hyung…."

"Ne" Yunho semakin bersemu merah

"Kau mencintai Bae Seulgi…"

"Ne" Yunho tersenyum lebar

Junsu menghentikan kegiatan makanya kemudian berjalan ke arah Yunho yang sedang menatap Seulgi yang sekarang sedang bermain di samping Jaejoong.

Srett

Junsu menarik tangan Yunho yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di belakang punggungnya. Membuat Yunho tersentak dari lamunanya kemudian memandang Junsu horror.

.

.

"Kau berbohong hyung…."

.

.

.

.

_To be continued_

.

**Bubble's note**

Bubble tidak percaya diri dengan chap ini. Bubble bikinya buru2 coz bubble masih punya dua story lain yg harus diselesaikan. Bubble kurang nyaman jika punya utang. Jadi bubble berusaha menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat.

Bubble pikir…..

Untuk kali ini komentar kalian akan ikut mempengaruhi jalan ceritanya.

So what do you think?


	4. Chapter 3

Author : jingle bubble

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

Genre : romance, fluffy, shortfic, hurt

Rate : T

**WARNING : ****FF YUNJAE, ****YAOI, ****TYPO, ****AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!**

.

_**PREVIOUS**_

Junsu menghentikan kegiatan makan-nya kemudian berjalan ke arah Yunho yang sedang menatap Seulgi yang sekarang sedang bermain di samping Jaejoong.

Srett

Junsu menarik tangan Yunho yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di belakang punggungnya. Membuat Yunho tersentak dari lamunanya kemudian memandang Junsu horror.

"Kau berbohong hyung…."

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

"Hikss…hikss..ottokae hyung?" Junsu kecil menangis sesenggukan

Junsu dan Yunho tengah bermain kejar-kejaran setelah menyelesaikan PR mereka. Dua namja cilik itu mengelilingi mansion Jung dengan gembira. Hingga mereka tidak sadar sudah memasuki ruang kerja Mr Jung. Junsu kecil yang sangat bersemangat tidak sengaja menabrak lemari pajangan yang ada di ruangan itu hingga menyebabkan salah satu piagam penghargaan milik Mr Jung pecah.

"Ssshhh uljima ne. Suie tenang saja. Biar hyung yang mengurusnya"

Yunho mengusap kepala Junsu pelan berusaha membuat sepupunya itu tenang. Junsu menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

"Apakah kalian tadi bermain di ruang kerja appa?" ucap Mr Jung dingin

Deg

"Anieyo appa. Yunho dan Suie mengerjakan tugas sekolah di kamar Yunho sejak tadi" ucap bocah musang itu.

"Lalu ini apa?"

Yunho dan Junsu langsung menoleh melihat Mr Jung yang membawa sebuah boneka kecil berbentuk _dolphin_. Sebuah boneka hadiah ulang tahun. Boneka kesayangan Junsu.

"Hiks…hikss…mianhae samchon…hiks…maafkan Cuie…"

"Yunho ke sini" ucap Mr Jung dingin

Bocah musang itu melangkah menuju appanya, mengabaikan tangisan Junsu yang semakin keras.

"Appa tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadi pembohong. Berikan tanganmu"

Yunho dengan patuh mengulurkan telapak tanganya. Mr Jung mengambil tongkat kayu kecil dan memukul tangan Yunho.

Plak

Plak

Plak….

Bocah tampan itu meringis sakit, mata musangnya mengeluarkan kristal bening yang mengalir ke pipi gembulnya. Tapi dia tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun meski tanganya berdenyut sakit dan terluka.

"Huwaaaaa Yuno hyuuuungggggg"

_**Flashback end**_

.

Mungkin kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu. Namun rasa sakit itu tidak pernah hilang dari ingatan. Setiap Yunho berbohong, tangan kirinya akan bereaksi. Jari kelingking dan jari manisnya akan melengkung ke dalam dan kram selama beberapa detik. Junsu yang merupakan satu-satunya teman Yunho dari kecil tentu saja mengetahuinya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan hyung?"

"A-Aku…"

.

.

.

.

"Hey…"

"Oh oppa! Untunglah oppa disini. Aku ingin boneka gajah itu~ tapi aku tidak berhasil memasukan bolanya~" rengek Seulgi

Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang terlihat tersenyum tipis. Namja cantik itu juga mengincar boneka gajah berwarna biru itu dari tadi.

"Ahjussi tolong bolanya" ucap Yunho sambil menyerahkan sedikit uang pada ahjussi penjaga stand.

Shoot!

Plung

Wah…

Plok plok plok plok

Shoot~

Plung!

Wuoooo

Shoot

Plung~

"Kyaaa oppa kau berhasil! Gomawooo"

Cup

Seulgi mencium pipi Yunho dan berlari menjauh dengan boneka gajah biru di tanganya dan menuju wahana yang lain. Sedangkan Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat pasangan manis itu. Namja cantik itu akan beranjak menuju gengnya ketika Yunho menahan tanganya.

"Tunggulah disini sebentar Jaejoong-ssi" ucap namja tampan itu tersenyum

"Berapa goal yang harus saya dapatkan untuk boneka itu ahjussi?"

Yunho menunjuk sebuah boneka beruang berwarna cokelat muda yang sangat besar. Ahjussi penjaga stand itu tersenyum.

"10 goal tanpa gagal untuk boneka beruang itu nak"

"Saya akan mencobanya"

Yunho kembali menyerahkan sejumlah uang dan mengambil bola yang diberikan ahjussi itu. Namja tampan itu mengambil nafas dan kembali mencoba peruntunganya.

Shoot!

Plung

Shoot….plung~ hingga sepuluh kali….

Woaahhh

Yunho tersenyum senang dan menerima boneka beruang ukuran jumbo itu kemudian memberikanya pada Jaejoong.

"Mungkin ini bukan boneka yang kau inginkan. Tapi kuharap kau mau menerimanya Jaejoong-ssi"

Cuuuup

Drap drap drap drap drap drap

Yunho langsung berlari kencang setelah mencium pipi putih Jaejoong. Sedangkan namja cantik itu masih belum bisa menangkap kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Dia hanya bisa terdiam di tengah lalu lalang orang dengan boneka beruang lucu yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuh mungilnya di dalam pelukanya.

"Mwoya…?"

.

.

.

.

Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Yunho berteriak keras sambil terus berlari kencang hingga paru-parunya penuh dengan udara. Seumur hidupnya ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melakukan sesuatu tanpa pikir panjang. Dia melakukan semuanya dengan spontan sesuai dengan bisikan hatinya.

"_Aku tahu siapa yang benar-benar telah merebut hatimu hyung. Dan aku juga tahu bahwa orang itu bukanlah orang yang mudah ditaklukan. Kau harus menunjukan padanya bahwa kau adalah namja yang tepat untuknya dan tegaskan jika kau menginginkanya sebelum orang lain merebutnya darimu"_

Yunho tertawa seperti orang gila ketika mengingat nasehat Junsu padanya. Namja tampan itu sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk memilih seseorang.

"Dia pasti akan membunuhku besooookkk! Tapi setidaknya aku sudah berhasil mencium pipinyaaaaaaaaaa ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaa wauuuuuuuuuuu"

Hmm….

Sepertinya Jung Yunho sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Pffttt…Uh…bwahahahahahahahahaha"

"Suie…."

"Ahahaha…mukamu lucu sekali hyung. Hahaha kau seperti panda jadi-jadian"

Yunho hanya bisa cemberut mendengar Junsu menertawakanya. Siapa yang tidak tertawa jika melihat mata Yunho yang hitam sebelah. Namja tampan itu berangkat ke sekolah sambil mengendap-ngendap berharap tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Yunho hampir saja berhasil sampai di kelasnya dengan selamat ketika tiba-tiba sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di mata kirinya.

"Yah ttung ttung-ah!"

Yunho dan Junsu langsung menoleh ke pinggir kantin dan melihat Jaejoong tengah berdiri angkuh disana.

"N-Na?" ucap Yunho bingung

"Iya kau! Siapa lagi" ucap Jaejoong ketus

"Tapi aku kan sudah tidak ttung ttung lagi" gumam Yunho cemberut

"Mworago?"

"Ah ania…" Yunho langsung mengeluarkan senyumnya

"Ck. Ikut aku"

.

.

.

.

_**Ruang musik….**_

Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang tengah melepaskan sepatunya dan beranjak menuju ke tengah ruangan. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan disini?

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk kembali pada Hyorin"

"E-Eh?"

"Dua minggu lagi di acara ulang tahun sekolah dia memintaku menjadi pasanganya"

"….."

"Aku ingin kau mengajariku berdansa"

.

.

.

.

Anyang High School of Art merupakan salah satu sekolah ternama di Korea. Untuk menjadi siswa sekolah itu harus melalui proses yang sangat ketat. Siswa yang masuk juga kebanyakan berasal dari keluarga berada. Seperti Yunho dan Junsu misalnya. Junsu memiliki suara yang unik dan indah, selain itu dia juga sangat menyukai _theater musical_ membuatnya memilih sekolah ini.

Yunho sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan dunia music. Dirinya lebih suka dengan mata pelajaran biologi dan sains, karena impianya memang menjadi dokter seperti ayahnya. Tapi karena Junsu adalah teman satu-satunya yang dia miliki, Yunho akhirnya mengikuti namja imut itu.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong _and the_ geng?

Mereka masuk melalui jalur beasiswa. Meskipun mereka nakal tapi kemampuan mereka dalam bidang music tidak bisa diragukan. Jaejoong dengan suara malaikatnya, Yoochun dengan teknik suara yang kuat, dan semua anggota geng Jaejoong dengan kelebihan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Saat pertama masuk sekolah ini mereka sempat ditindas karena berasal dari golongan biasa. Namun Jaejoong dengan berani menghajar setiap orang yang merendahkan dirinya. Anak-anak yang ditindas itu kemudian mengikuti Jaejoong dan membuat geng sendiri yang paling ditakuti di sekolah.

Sekolah seni ini juga selalu mengadakan sebuah pesta besar tiap tahun untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun sekolah. Setiap siswa diwajibkan untuk datang dengan memakai pakaian resmi dan berkelas. Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak pernah mau datang, namun untuk kali ini dia terpaksa ikut.

Tereret dum terereng~

"Satu…dua…berhenti…"

Dum~

Terereng~

"Mundur satu langkah dan-"

Brukk

"Aishhh"

Jaejoong memukul lantai ruangan music itu dengan emosi. Pekerjaan yang dipikirnya mudah itu ternyata tidak sesuai bayanganya. Sudah satu minggu ini dia berlatih namun dirinya selalu saja jatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Baiklah kita istirahat dulu"

Yunho memberikan air mineral pada Jaejoong yang sudah terkapar di lantai.

.

.

.

.

**D-5**

"Ania Jaejoong-ssi kau terlalu membungkuk"

"Eh? Begini?"

"Tidak. Terlalu membusung"

"Begini?"

"Ania….langkahmu terlalu lebar"

"Aishh! begini kan?"

"Ummh…tanganmu kurang-"

"YAH! Jung Yunho sialan!"

Greppp

Plak plak plak

"Aww awwh mianhae Jaejoongssi…aduh…"

Yunho hanya bisa pasrah ketika Jaejoong memiting lehernya dan menggeplak kepalanya bertubi-tubi.

^.^

.

.

.

.

**D-3**

Dum tereret….dum tereret…

"Bagusss. Satu, dua, tiga berputar. Satu, dua, tiga membungkuk…."

"Berputar dua kali….stop"

Plok plok plok plok

"Bravo Jaejoong-ssi….bravo~"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan langsung berlari menuju Yunho secepat kilat….

Dak dak dak

BRUKK

"Ja-Jae-Jjoong-ssi…" Yunho kembali _frozen _ketika Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya kuat.

"Gomawo…Yunho-ah…."

Jaejoong mendongak dan tersenyum manis sambil memandang wajah tampan Yunho yang terlihat sangat tegang. Yunho kembali tersepona oleh wajah cantik Jaejoong yang berbinar cantik. Ini pertama kalinya namja cantik itu memanggil namanya dengan benar.

Dan Yunho sangat menyukainya….

Deg deg

Deg deg

Yunho tanpa sadar menggerakan wajahnya semakin dekat. Mata musangnya tidak pernah lepas dari bibir _plum_ merah menyala yang selalu menggodanya. Bibir hatinya berkedut-kedut dan monyong ke depan….

Ba-bam…ba-bam~

PLUAAAKKKK!

"Hadauwww!"

Jaejoong mengeplak kedua pipi Yunho dengan kedua telapak tanganya. Namja cantik itu tersenyum lebar kemudian menyeret Yunho menuju kantin.

"Traktir aku makan! Hehe~"

Hahhh…..

.

.

.

.

**D-1**

_**Mansion Jung….**_

"Kurasa sudah waktunya praktek Jaejoong-ssi…."

Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan omongan Yunho. Doe eyes miliknya tidak bisa berhenti memandangi bangunan mansion Jung yang megah. Namja cantik itu dibawa Yunho ke mansion Jung karena hari ini hari minggu. Sehingga otomatis mereka tidak bisa berlatih di sekolah.

Kaki jenjang namja cantik itu melangkah menuju sebuah piano putih yang terletak di pinggir ruangan. Jemari lentiknya membuka penutup piano itu dan memainkanya dengan gembira.

Mansion besar keluarga Jung itu langsung dipenuhi oleh suara lembut dari piano putih itu ketika tangan Jaejoong tidak mau berhenti bermain. Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah ceria Jaejoong. Kaki panjangnya berjalan menuju malaikat cantik itu dan mengulurkan tanganya ke arah Jaejoong.

"_Shall we?_"

.

.

.

.

"Anggaplah aku sebagai patnermu dan lakukan seperti yang telah aku ajarkan"

Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian membungkukan badanya dengan tangan kanan menyentuh dada. Gerakan dasar seorang _gentleman_ ketika meminta patnernya untuk berdansa.

Yunho langsung membalasnya dengan menekuk kaki kirinya dan membungkuk rendah sembari seolah-olah mengangkat rok yang kasat mata. Meniru gaya centil bangsawan perempuan yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya menerima ajakan dansa sang _gentleman_.

"Pffttt bwahahahahahahahahahaha"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika melihat tubuh maskulin Yunho bertindak seperti gadis bangsawan. Namja cantik itu jatuh ke lantai sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau tidak boleh tertawa Jaejoong-ssi" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum

"Aigooo ha ha ha ha pegopeya! (perutku sampai sakit!)"

.

.

.

.

_Beberapa saat kemudian…._

"Ania Jaejoong-ssi kau memegangnya terlalu kuat"

Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar di pinggangnya kemudian mematikan music yang mengiringi mereka.

"Pinggang yeoja tergolong kecil dan rapuh. Jika kau mencengkeramnya seperti itu maka kau akan membuatnya kesakitan"

"A-Aku sedikit _nervous_"

Jaejoong terlihat menunduk dan memainkan ujung kaosnya dengan resah. Entah mengapa jantungnya tidak mau berdetak normal. Mata rusanya bergerak-gerak gelisah ketika perasaan asing itu datang padanya.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku?'

"Jaejoong-ssi"

"Hah?" Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan tersadar dari lamunanya

"Kita akan berganti peran. Aku akan menunjukan kepadamu bagaimana melakukanya dengan benar sehingga kau dapat mencontohnya. Okay?"

"O-Okay"

Yunho tersenyum dan kembali menyalakan music pengiring. Namja tampan itu kemudian melangkah ke tengah ruangan.

Senyum kekanakan itu hilang dari bibir hatinya. Wajahnya berubah serius dengan mata musang yang berkilat tajam. Badanya berdiri tegap dengan dada membusung angkuh, mengeluarkan aura yang kuat milik keluarga Jung.

Deg deg deg

Yunho berjalan dengan elegan menuju Jaejoong kemudian membungkukan badanya dengan lembut. Jaejoong menundukan badanya dengan grogi. Yunho mengulurkan tanganya dan Jaejoong menyambutnya….

Dum tereret~ dum terereng~

Grepp

Jaejoong tersentak ketika Yunho meraih pinggangnya dengan kuat. Lengan kekar itu melingkar mantap di pinggang sempitnya namun tidak menyakitinya. Tangan putih Jaejoong merambat naik ke dada kiri Yunho. Wajah cantiknya langsung mendongak menatap wajah tampan Yunho yang memandangnya dingin. Jaejoong kembali menundukan wajahnya ketika pipinya tiba-tiba menghangat.

'Demi Tuhan Jaejoong apa yang terjadi padamu!'

Srett

Yunho meraih dagu mungil Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya lembut…..memperlihatkan pipi putihnya yang merona dan mata bulatnya yang memandang manic musang miliknya gelisah. Yunho tersenyum dan membelai punggung Jaejoong pelan.

"Rileks Jaejoong-ssi. Kau harus menjadi pemimpin saat kau berdansa dengan patnermu nanti. Jika kau tidak rileks…kau akan mengacaukan ritme-nya"

Jaejoong mengangguk ragu. Namja cantik itu akan kembali menunduk tapi Yunho menahannya.

"Satu lagi. Kau harus selalu memandang patnermu tepat di manic matanya saat kalian berdansa"

Deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg…..

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak menggila ketika manic musang yang tajam itu mengunci doe eyes miliknya dengan telak. Yunho tersenyum, menguatkan rengkuhanya di pinggang ramping malaikat cantik itu kemudian mulai bergerak seiring music yang mengalun indah mengiringi mereka.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi perpaduan music violin dan piano itu mengalun lembut…..

Kedua pasang mata itu tidak pernah memutuskan ikatan pandangan masing-masing. YunJae terlihat menikmati moment dansa mereka tanpa tahu jika kebersamaan mereka telah mengundang perhatian penghuni mansion Jung.

Bisik bisik bisik….

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Omona! Nyonya Jung…" kaget para maid yang sedang mengintip kegiatan YunJae

"Wae?"

Mrs Jung melihat arah pandangan para maid itu dan menemukan bahwa putranya tengah bersama dengan seseorang.

YunJae sudah berhenti berlatih namun music yang masih terus mengalun membuat mereka enggan melepaskan tubuh masing-masing. Mereka bergerak pelan mengikuti irama music yang mengalun lembut. Kedua lengan Yunho merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong posesif sedangkan kedua tangan Jaejoong bertengger malas di pundak Yunho.

Mrs Jung dapat melihat Yunho tertawa ringan ketika seseorang di pelukanya menginjak kakinya gugup. Orang itu juga ikut tersenyum sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Yunho.

Eh? Tunggu dulu.

"Anak itu….."

.

.

.

.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 4

Author : jingle bubble

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

Genre : romance, fluffy, shortfic, hurt

Rate : T

**WARNING : ****FF YUNJAE, ****YAOI, ****TYPO, ****AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!**

.

_**PREVIOUS**_

Mrs Jung dapat melihat Yunho tertawa ringan ketika seseorang di pelukanya menginjak kakinya gugup. Orang itu juga ikut tersenyum sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Yunho.

Eh? Tunggu dulu.

"Anak itu….."

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah…."

"ng?"

"Kau boleh memukulku setelah ini. Tapi….kau menjadi semakin cantik akhir-akhir ini"

"…"

DUAAAKK

Jaejoong menendang kaki Yoochun dengan keras. "Neo chullae? (_You wanna die_?)"

"Ssshh aduh….tapi kau terlihat lebih bersinar akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong-ah. Kau juga sering tersenyum. Benar kan teman-teman?!" ucap Yoochun minta persetujuan

Anak buah Jaejoong yang lain hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya takut-takut. Namja cantik itu baru akan menggeplak kepala mereka ketika seorang namja tampan datang dengan membawa dua kantung besar makanan dan snack yang sudah dipesan oleh geng Jaejoong.

"Aku membawa pesanan kalian" Yunho tersenyum lebar

"Yeeeyy makanan!"

Geng Jaejoong langsung menyerbu makanan itu membuat Jaejoong mengepalkan tanganya…..

Tap tap tap

BUUAGGHHHH

Brukk

Yunho jatuh ke tanah ketika Jaejoong memukul perutnya.

"Ugghh…apa lagi salahku?" ucap Yunho memelas

.

.

.

.

_**Pesta ulang tahun sekolah…..**_

BYURRR

.

Kadang manusia hanya bisa merencanakan saja. Jaejoong tidak akan pernah tahu jika semua perjuanganya akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Hah…kau pikir kau pantas datang ke acara ini eoh? Jangan mimpi!"

Namja cantik itu mengepalkan tanganya kuat. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan diperlakukan seperti ini. Orang yang menyiramnya dengan air adalah mantan pacar Hyorin. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa masuk ke acara khusus sekolah ini.

Setiap siswa memang diperbolehkan untuk membawa pasangan dari luar sekolah. Tapi Jaejoong tidak menyangka jika Hyorin akan membawa mantan pacarnya itu. Bukankah yeoja cantik itu memintanya untuk menjadi pasanganya?

"Jaejoong-ah mianhae…." lirih Hyorin merasa bersalah

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum miris menanggapinya. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Hatinya terluka, tubuh basah kuyup, dan diperhatikan oleh seluruh isi sekolah.

Grepp

Tangan besar itu menghentikan tubuhnya yang berniat maju menghajar mantan pacar Hyorin.

"Jangan sia-siakan tenagamu hanya untuk namja sepertinya Jaejoong-ssi"

Suara bass itu mengalun rendah tepat di telinga Jaejoong, membuat emosi namja cantik itu turun seketika. Yunho melepaskan jasnya kemudian memakaikanya pada tubuh Jaejoong yang basah.

"Anda harus minta maaf pada teman saya" ucap Yunho dingin

Seluruh perhatian seisi aula langsung beralih pada Yunho. "Siapa namja tampan itu?", "Hey apakah dia siswa sekolah ini?", "Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?" , "Kyaaa dia tipeku~"

Bla bla bla

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu? Memang kau siapa!" teriak mantan pacar Hyorin

Yunho menyeringai.

Dan sejak kapan namja yang dulunya gendut itu bisa menyeringai?

"Siapa saya itu tidak penting. Tapi siapa anda mungkin akan menjadikan acara ini lebih menarik" ucap Yunho sembari mengambil segelas wine dari seorang pramusaji kemudian menyesapnya pelan. Setiap orang terdiam mendengarkanYunho dengan seksama.

"Cha Jinhyuk. Anak kedua dari tuan Cha dengan istri simpananya"

Yunho berjalan mendekat pada namja itu yang terlihat siap untuk meledak.

"Tidak diakui selama 10 tahun karena merupakan anak dari hubungan gelap. Hidup terlunta-lunta hingga melakukan tindak criminal dan pernah di penjara saat berumur 13 tahun. Sekarang menjadi ketua geng SMA Taegon untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup dengan cara merampas uang dari murid-murid SMA lain. Karena saat ini bisnis keluarga Cha telah bangkrut dan tuan Cha sendiri tengah terbaring lemah di rumah sakit Bolero milik keluarga Jung karena terserang stroke"

Yunho berjalan gagah menuju namja yang terlihat pucat pasi itu dengan santai.

"Seharusnya kau harus lebih hati-hati sebelum menyakiti hati orang lain Jinhyuk-ssi…"

Byurrr

Yunho menyiramkan gelas wine yang ada di tanganya kepada namja itu. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul dua orang petugas keamanan yang langsung membawa namja itu keluar dari tempat itu.

"Pastikan kalian ingat dengan wajah namja ini. Jangan sampai dia masuk lagi ke sekolah ini dengan alasan apapun"

"Baik tuan muda Jung" ujar petugas keamanan itu serempak.

"J-Jung…? Jadi kau….."

Yunho hanya tersenyum pada Jinhyuk yang terlihat shock. Sedangkan seluruh orang di aula itu kembali heboh mengetahui jika namja tampan itu adalah si gendut _introvert_ Jung Yunho yang dulu tidak populer.

"Seulgi-ah"

"Ne oppa"

"Bisakah kau pulang dengan Junsu? Aku akan mengantar Jaejoong-ssi pulang. Gwenchana?"

"Ne oppa gwenchana"

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu"

Yunho meraih tubuh Jaejoong yang masih berdiri mematung dan membimbingnya menuju mobilnya meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Yunho melirik namja cantik yang dari tadi hanya diam membisu sembari memandang kosong ke luar jendela. Apa yang dipikirkan namja cantik itu?

"Berhenti"

"Y-Ye?"

"Kubilang berhenti sekarang!" teriak Jaejoong

Yunho terpaksa menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah mini market dengan mendadak. Jaejoong langsung melesat keluar dan berjalan cepat menuju toko 24 jam itu. Yunho mengikutinya.

Jaejoong langsung menuju rak yang berisikan kaleng bir dan mengambil satu kotak penuh dan membawanya keluar.

"Hey!" penjaga toko itu berteriak kencang

"Gwenchana tuan. Saya akan membayarnya"

Yunho langsung mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dan langsung mengejar Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Namja musang itu akhirnya menemukan Jaejoong tengah duduk di pinggir sungai sambil menenggak kaleng bir yang dibawanya dengan santai. Mereka memang sedang ada di lingkungan sungai Han sekarang.

"Jaejoong-ssi…."

"Jangan ganggu aku"

Yunho hanya mampu memandang tubuh ringkih Jaejoong dari belakang dengan sendu. Namja tampan itu akhirnya mendudukan pantatnya di rerumputan dan mengamati tingkah laku Jaejoong dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong~

Cklek

"Omo! Apa yang terjadi? Nak Yunho?"

"Selamat malam ahjumma. Maafkan saya tapi Jaejoong-ssi sedang mabuk sekarang. Kemana saya harus menidurkanya?" ucap Yunho dengan Jaejoong yang tertidur di punggungnya.

"Oh langsung ke kamarnya saja di atas. Aigooo ima!"

Plakk

Mrs Kim memukul kepala Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu menggerutu dalam tidurnya.

Brukk

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong di kasur namja cantik itu. Namja tampan itu kemudian mengamati kamar Jaejoong yang terlihat bersih dan rapi. Di meja belajarnya terdapat beberapa foto Jaejoong dari masa kecil hingga dewasa. Yunho tersenyum ketika melihat betapa lucunya Jaejoong di waktu kecil. Pipinya gembul menggemaskan dan wajahnya cantik seperti bayi perempuan.

"Nak Yunho"

"Eoh ne ahjumma"

Yunho menoleh pada Mrs Kim yang tiba-tiba muncul membawa minuman dan camilan.

"Hari sudah malam, bagaimana kalau nak Yunho menginap disini saja? Kau bisa tidur dengan Jaejoongie. Kadang-kadang Yoochun juga menginap disini" tawar Mrs Kim

"Hmm…baiklah ahjumma" ucap Yunho dengan pipi memerah

"Baiklah…ahjumma tinggal dulu"

"Eh ahjumma mau kemana?"

"Ada seorang pelanggan ahjumma yang tiba-tiba datang bersama teman-temanya. Ahjumma harus melayaninya dan biasanya kalau sudah minum-minum, akan berlanjut sampai pagi. Ahjumma mungkin akan tidur di kedai malam ini. Ya sudah ahjumma tinggal dulu. Kalau kau lapar di dapur masih ada makanan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri ne?" senyum Mrs Kim

"Nde ahjumma"

Blam….

Yunho merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dia akan tidur dengan Jaejoong.

Satu kamar

Satu tempat tidur

Hanya berdua saja dalam rumah yang kosong…

Kiii yaaaa~

Mimpi apa lagi dia semalam

BRUAKKK

.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ssi!"

Yunho langsung menghampiri Jaejoong yang jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Namja cantik itu memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Gwenchana?"

Jaejoong hanya memandang Yunho dengan pandangan kosong.

Plakk

Kepala Yunho terhempas ke samping ketika Jaejoong menamparnya.

"Jaejoong-ssi apa yang-"

PLakk

"Jae-"

Pluaakkk

Jaejoong akan mengangkat tanganya lagi tapi Yunho langsung menangkapnya.

"**APPO!**" teriak Yunho menggelegar

"Nnn" bibir namja cantik itu bergetar

.

"Hiks…hikss….."

Yunho terkejut ketika namja cantik itu tiba-tiba menangis dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya. Namja tampan itu menjadi kelabakan setengah mati.

"Mi-Mianhae Jaejoong-ssi. A-Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu. A-Aku…"

Deg…

Yunho tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika namja cantik di depanya tiba-tiba menempelkan bibir mungilnya ke bibir hati Yunho.

"Hikss…appo….hikss…._make it go away_….hikss…."

"Poppo Joongie….?"

.

DEG

.

Greppp

"Mmngh~"

Yunho tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi ketika melihat namja cantik itu memohon padanya dengan wajah yang memelas. Namja musang itu menarik pinggang Jaejoong dan langsung menubrukan bibir mereka kemudian melahap bibir merah jambu itu dengan lumatan-lumatan yang memabukan…..

.

.

.

.

"Nggh~"

Brukk

Jaejoong menaiki tubuh Yunho tanpa melepaskan ikatan bibir mereka. Tangan putihnya bergerak lincah melepaskan kancing kemeja putih Yunho dan langsung menurunkan bibirnya ke atas dada Yunho yang berwarna cokelat _sun tan_.

"Ahh Jaejoong-ssi"

Grepp

Yunho menarik kepala Jaejoong dan kembali meraup bibir merah membengkak itu ke dalam mulutnya. Namja tampan itu kembali membalik keadaan dan menindih Jaejoong. Bibir hatinya bergerak menelusuri setiap inci wajah Jaejoong kemudian turun ke leher namja cantik itu.

Cuuuuuppp ppa!

"A…ahngh~"

Omo!

Yunho langsung berhenti ketika mendengar desahan Jaejoong. Mata musangnya melebar menatap tanda merah yang terlihat menonjol di leher putih namja cantik itu.

Glek….

'Mati kau Jung'

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya….

Dok dok dok

"Yah Jaejoongie bangun!" teriak Mrs Kim

"Eumhh~"

"YAH! Sudah jam berapa ini. Awas kalau kau sampai terlambat!"

"Ne…hoahm~"

Mrs Kim akhirnya pergi dengan menggerutu sedangkan Jaejoong terpaksa bangun dan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai.

"Oh apakah aku terluka kemarin?"

Jaejoong melihat sebuah perekat luka bergambar gajah kecil di lehernya. Namja cantik itu menyikat giginya sambil terus memandangi benda itu. Dia tidak ingat kapan dia mendapatkan luka itu.

"Yah Kim Jaejoong PALLIWA!"

DUK DUK BRAKK

"IYA IYA! Haisshh umma bisa merusakan pintu kamarku!" teriak Jaejoong tak kalah kuat

Namja cantik itu langsung mandi dengan terburu-buru kemudian melesat berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

"Ck. Sejak kapan mereka jadi seperti itu?"

Jaejoong memandang Yoochun yang sedang tersenyum bodoh karena Junsu sedang menyuapinya dengan bekal. Namja imut itu sekali-kali juga tersenyum merona ketika mendengar rayuan gombal Yoochun padanya.

"Yoochun hyung kemarin menyelamatkan Junsu-ssi dari seorang sunbae yang terobssesi padanya. Setelah itu mereka jadi seperti itu. _By the way_ hyung, lehermu kenapa?"

DEG

Seorang namja tampan yang tengah membaca buku kedokteran itu langsung kaku mendengar pertanyaan itu. Jemari tanganya membolak-balik lembar buku itu dengan gelisah. Pelipisnya mulai berkeringat dingin namun dia tetap bersikap tenang seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu.

"Ungh? Ini maksudmu? Aku juga tidak tahu. Tadi pagi sudah ada, aku tidak ingat kapan aku mendapatkanya" ucap Jaejoong sembari melepaskan perekat luka itu.

Plek

Seseorang langsung menutup bukunya dan mengendap-endap menjauh. Anak buah Jaejoong memandang horror tanda merah di leher Jaejoong.

"A-Ada cupang di lehermu h-hyung….."

"Ha?"

.

.

.

.

Dugh

Buaagh!

"Akkhhh!"

Yunho meringkuk sambil memegangi perutnya sakit. Geng Jaejoong yang lain langsung memegangi Jaejoong yang hendak menubruk Yunho sekali lagi.

"Berani-beraninya kau memanfaatkan keadaan saat aku mabuk! Kau cari mati Jung!"

Namja cantik itu berhasil lepas dari cekalan anak buahnya dan langsung berjalan menuju Yunho. Namja tampan itu langsung berdiri kemudian berlari menghindar. Keduanya terlibat kejar-kejaran di area gudang sekolah tempat nongkrong geng Jaejoong tersebut.

"YAH! Kemari kau!"

Bruakk

Jaejong melemparkan kardus bekas ke arah Yunho namun namja musang itu dengan cepat menghindar.

"Mianhae Jaejoong-ssi! Tapi kau yang memulainya duluan!"

BRAK

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatanya melempari Yunho dengan kardus bekas.

"Mworago?" desisnya tajam

"Kau yang menciumku duluan. Lalu kau menubruku dan menyuruhku mencium mu. Kau juga meninggalkan jejak merah itu padaku Jaejoong-ssi. Ini buktinya!" Yunho membuka kemejanya dengan kasar.

Sraakk

WOOAAA

Dada berotot namja musang itu penuh dengan jejak cinta berwarna merah menyala. Bahkan beberapa bagian terlihat bekas gigitan yang tercetak jelas dan membiru.

Blush~

"Ka-Kau juga menggigit nipple-ku…." cicit Yunho

.

Ppfffftttt

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Anak buah Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka yang akhirnya meledak. Sedangkan kedua orang yang menjadi bahan tertawaan mereka tengah _blushing_ parah hingga wajah mereka memerah sampai ke telinga. Jaejoong malu setengah mati. Namja cantik itu mengambil tongkat bisbol yang ada di samping meja dan berjalan cepat menuju namja musang di depanya.

.

.

UUWWAAAAAAA!

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

**Bubbles note**

Next chap maybe the last… :D


	6. END

Author : jingle bubble

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

Genre : romance, fluffy, shortfic, hurt

Rate : T

**WARNING : ****FF YUNJAE, ****YAOI, ****TYPO, ****AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!**

.

_**PREVIOUS**_

Anak buah Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka yang akhirnya meledak. Sedangkan kedua orang yang menjadi bahan tertawaan mereka tengah _blushing_ parah hingga wajah mereka memerah sampai ke telinga. Jaejoong malu setengah mati. Namja cantik itu mengambil tongkat bisbol yang ada di samping meja dan berjalan cepat menuju namja musang di depanya.

UUWWAAAAAAA!

.

.

**Chapter 5**

.

.

Seperti biasa untuk chap terakhir bubble mengharapkan review dari kalian yang sudah membaca. Bubble tidak memaksa, semuanya kembali pada kesadaran diri masing-masing. Tapi bubble akan merasa very happy jika kalian mau meninggalkan review meskipun itu hanya ucapan penambah semangat ataupun terima kasih.

Gomawo :D

.

.

Hahahahaha hahaaaaaaa

"Aigooo perutku sampai sakitttt ha ha ha"

"Duh….aku tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong hyung begitu ganas…"

"Haha setuju. Dan baru kali ini aku melihat Jaejoong hyung tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Kau lihat tadi wajahnya merah sekali. Yunho hyung memang sesuatu…."

Anggota geng Jaejoong itu terus membicarakan peristiwa Yunho-Jaejoong tanpa menyadari jika ada beberapa orang yang mengikuti mereka. Tepat ketika mereka sampai di gang kecil yang sepi, orang-orang itu langsung menyerang anak buah Jaejoong.

Hyaaaahhhh!

Duaghhh

Buaaggghhhh

BUUGGHHH!

.

.

.

_**Rumah makan keluarga Kim …**_

.

"Awas kalau kau berani dekat-dekat denganku lagi!" ketus Jaejoong

"Ne Jaejoong-ssi….awwh…"

Namja cantik itu mengoleskan salep pengurang rasa sakit ke wajah Yunho yang lebam karena ulah namja cantik itu sendiri. Sedangkan Yunho sesekali meringis sakit namun senyum bodoh itu tidak pernah hilang dari bibir hatinya. Namja musang itu bahkan tidak keberatan Jaejoong menghajarnya lagi jika pada akhirnya dia akan memperoleh perawatan special seperti ini.

"Yah hentikan senyum bodohmu itu dan buka mulutmu!"

"Aaaaaaa"

Hap!

Nyam nyam nyam~

Hehehe~

Yunho kembali tersenyum tolol ketika Jaejoong menyuapinya _bulgogi_ dan nasi panas.

"Chunnie…"

"Waeyo Suie?"

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau mereka memang terlihat seperti suami-istri ya?"

"Ania. Kau benar Suie. Yunho-ssi terlihat seperti suami-suami yang habis dihajar istrinya karena ketahuan selingkuh dan Jaejoong terlihat seperti istri-istri yang sedang merajuk" ucap Yoochun santai

Drap drap drap

Braakkk

"Jaejoong hyung gawat!"

Gi Kwang tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah yang tidak karuan. Rambutnya awut-awutan, seragamnya robek dan bibirnya berdarah. Jaejoong melirik umma-nya yang sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan. Namja cantik itu langsung menyeret Gi Kwang ke belakang kedai agar umma-nya tidak curiga.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

.

.

"Cha Jinhyuk…." Namja cantik itu mengepalkan tanganya hingga memutih

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung? Yeosob dan Hyunseung masih ada di tangan mereka" panik Gi Kwang

"Tenanglah. Panggil semua anggota dan kumpulkan mereka di markas. Kita akan menyerbu mereka satu jam lagi. Kau paham?"

"N-Ne hyung"

"Pergilah"

Gi Kwang mengangguk dan langsung berangkat memberitahu anggota geng yang lainya. Sedangkan Jaejoong segera mengambil tas selempangnya kemudian bersiap berangkat.

"Yoochun. Ayo!"

"Ne" sahut namja tampan berjidat lebar itu

"A-Aku ikut Jaejoong-ssi" ucap Yunho sembari menahan pergelangan tangan Jaejoong

"Tidak perlu. Ini akan sangat berbahaya nantinya. Kau pulang saja dengan Junsu"

"Ania. A-Aku juga ingin ikut Chunnie" ucap Junsu takut-takut

"Kumohon Jaejoong-ssi. Biarlah kami ikut. Aku juga ikut bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Mungkin namja bernama Jinhyuk itu juga dendam padaku karena aku sudah mempermalukanya di pesta sekolah. Jaebal….kami berjanji kami akan menjaga diri kami sendiri"

Junsu menyetujui omongan Yunho dan menggangguk mantap. Jaejoong menatap manic mata Yunho yang terlihat berkilat tajam. Namja cantik itu tidak menemukan keraguan sedikitpun di manik musang itu sehingga membuatnya mengganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Tanpa tahu jika keputusan itu akan disesalinya seumur hidup….

.

.

.

.

BRAAKKK

Jaejoong menendang pintu gudang tua itu dengan keras hingga rusak. Setelah mereka berhasil masuk mereka langsung disambut oleh geng SMA Taegon yang sudah menunggu mereka. Di depan mereka terlihat Yeosob dan Hyunseung yang tengah diikat, berlutut, dan babak belur.

"H-Hyung…" lirih Yeosob kesakitan

.

"Apa yang kau mau?" ucap Jaejoong dingin

"Ha ha ha. Tentu saja membuat perhitungan denganmu Kim! Kau pikir aku akan diam saja setelah kau mempermalukanku di depan umum?! Hah! Namja Jung itu juga ada disini ternyata…..Hmmm…dia adalah anjingmu yang baru eoh? Ha ha bagus kalau begitu. Jadi aku bisa membalas-"

BUAAGGHH

Namja bernama Jinhyuk itu tidak bisa menyelesaikan omonganya dan langsung terjungkal ke belakang ketika Jaejoong melemparkan tas selempangnya ke wajah namja itu.

"Ck. Kau terlalu banyak omong seperti perempuan. Serang mereka!"

HIIAAAAAAAHHHH

.

Dugghhh

Braakkkk

"Argghhhhh"

BRUAKKKK

Bugghhhh

Kedua geng anak SMA itu akhirnya bentrok massal.

Gudang lapuk bekas penyimpanan beras itu porak-poranda akibat kegiatan mereka. Jaejoong terlihat asyik bergelut dengan Jinhyuk sedangkan Yunho tampak melindunginya dari belakang. Namja tampan itu dengan sigap memberantas setiap anak buah Jinhyuk yang hendak menyerang Jaejoong. Sehingga namja cantik itu dapat focus dengan Jinhyuk saja.

Junsu terlihat meringkuk ketakutan di belakang rak-rak usang bekas penyimpanan beras sembari mengamati perkelahian antar geng SMA itu yang semakin tidak karuan. Namja imut itu akhirnya menghubungi polisi karena perkelahian ini tak kunjung usai. Sudah empat jam mereka berkelahi, dan anak buah Jaejoong yang kalah jumlah terlihat sudah kelelahan.

"Chun-Chunnie!"

Junsu menjerit melihat seorang namja bertubuh besar terlihat membawa sebongkah batu bata menuju ke arah namja jidat lebar itu. Tapi Yoochun tidak mendengarnya karena sibuk berkelahi. Junsu panik, namja _dolphin_ itu memandang sekelilingnya dengan gelisah.

Dia menemukan sebuah sekop besar tergeletak di pojok ruangan…

Hiiiyyyyaaaaaattttttt!

PANG!

"Yah menyingkir dari Chunnie-ku!"

PANG!

"Pergi kau namja gendut sialan!"

PANG!

BRUUKKK

"Suie!"

Klontang…

Junsu langsung membuang sekop itu ke lantai dan menubruk Yoochun.

"Hikss di-dia akan memukulmu dengan bongkahan batu itu. Hikss…aku takut kau terluka…a-aku…."

CUPPP

Junsu membelalakan mata sipitnya ketika Yoochun menciumnya dengan kuat. Setelah beberapa saat Yoochun melepaskan bibir mungil namja bersuara melengking itu dan memandang mata sipit Junsu penuh kasih sayang.

"Gomawo…."

"E-Eung…"

Junsu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Yoochun. Kedua namja manis itu terlihat saling berpelukan menikmati rasa menyenangkan yang membuncah di dada mereka ketika suara jeritan Jaejoong melengking memilukan.

.

"_Jung YUNHO!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"UUhhuukkk!"

Jinhyuk terkapar di lantai dan memuntahkan cairan merah pekat ketika Jaejoong menendang perutnya dengan keras. Namja cantik itu tersenyum dingin sambil menginjak wajah Jinhyuk dengan sepatunya.

"Ck ck ck…..Ternyata bukan hanya mulutmu yang suka berkicau seperti perempuan. Tapi tubuhmu juga lemah seperti kaum hawa. Haha…."

Cuih!

Jaejoong meludah ke arah namja yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak itu kemudian melenggang dengan angkuh menuju Hyunseung dan Yeosob yang masih terikat di lantai.

Jinhyuk mengertakan giginya dengan kuat. Dirogohnya saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat kecil. Namja itu berdiri dengan tertatih dan berlari menuju Jaejoong dengan cepat.

Yunho melihatnya…..

"JAEJOONG!"

Greppp

CRRAATTTT

"Uggghhh!"

BUAGGHHH

Jaejoong menendang dada Jinhyuk dengan sangat keras hingga namja itu terpental ke belakang. Namun pisau itu sudah terlanjur menyayat kulit punggung Yunho. Namja tampan itu semakin erat memeluk Jaejoong ketika kakinya mulai lemas.

"Yun….Yah Jung Yunho!"

Brukkk

Jaejoong terjatuh dengan Yunho di pelukanya.

Yunho merasakan seolah dunianya berhenti berputar. Semuanya menjadi hening…..

Dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Tubuhnya terasa ringan dan melayang.

Pandangan matanya semakin memburam. Tapi dia masih bisa melihat wajah cantik namja pujaanya yang terlihat sangat panik dengan doe eyes indah itu yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Uljima…." bisiknya lirih

Namja cantik itu terlihat mengatakan sesuatu tapi Yunho sudah tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi. Namja tampan itu mengerahkan kekuatan terakhirnya dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat ketika tubuhnya sendiri semakin terasa dingin. Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong kemudian membisikan kata-kata yang sudah dipendamnya sejak tiga tahun pertemuan mereka.

"Boojae….."

Hah….

Hah….

Nafasnya tersenggal dan terasa semakin berat. Namja tampan itu mencium leher Jaejoong dan tersenyum dengan damai….

"Saranghae….."

Brukk

.

.

"Ani….ANIA! Bangun! Jung Yunho bangun! Yah brengsek! Kubilang bangun!"

Namja cantik itu meraung-raung sembari memeluk tubuh besar namja tampan itu yang sudah terasa dingin tak bergerak. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi mengalir di pipi mulusnya dengan deras.

"Hikss…bangun Jung….huhuhu…bangun….jaebal….hiksss…"

.

.

.

"JUNG YUNHO!"

.

.

.

**END**

.

Mianhae reader-ssi…

Bubble cuma ingin bikin sesuatu yang berbeda….

Jangan bash bubble ne :(

See ya…

#sembunyiin tangan di belakang punggung

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bohong ding~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tik….tik….tik….

Bunyi tetesan cairan dari selang infuse itu terdengar jelas di sebuah ruangan pasien rumah sakit Bolero.

"Hikss…Yunho…ohttokae yeobo…" tangis Mrs Jung

"Ssshhh…uri Yunho baik-baik saja sayang. Dia sudah bisa melewati masa kritisnya. Kita hanya perlu berdoa agar dia cepat sembuh"

Mr Jung memeluk tubuh istrinya dengan erat sembari terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Ketua persatuan dokter Korea itu baru bisa bernafas lega ketika putranya sudah menunjukan keadaan yang stabil setelah sebelumnya membuat semua orang khawatir karena kehilangan banyak darah.

.

.

.

.

PLAKKK!

Namja cantik itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat ketika Mrs Kim menampar pipinya dengan keras.

"Kau benar-benar membuat umma kecewa…." desis Mrs Kim

"Sejak kapan kau mulai jadi berandalan hah?!"

"Kau pikir apa yang terjadi jika polisi tidak datang?! Apa yang terjadi jika Yunho tidak melindungimu!? Lalu apa yang terjadi padamu jika tidak ada nama besar keluarga Jung di belakang semua ini?! Kau pasti sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan mendekam di penjara SEKARANG!" teriak Mrs Kim emosi

Yeoja paruh baya itu begitu kaget ketika dirinya dipanggil oleh pihak sekolah dan menemukan putra semata wayangnya tertangkap dalam perkelahian antar geng sekolah. Hanya karena Yunho dan Junsu, Jaejoong dan teman-temanya tidak mendapatkan hukuman yang berat.

Keluarga Jung langsung menutup peristiwa itu agar tidak mencemarkan nama baik keluarga dan juga sekolah. Jaejoong dan geng-nya hanya mendapatkan hukuman skors selama seminggu.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar rumah selama seminggu masa hukumanmu! Diam dan renungilah perbuatan bodoh yang telah kau lakukan!"

Tap tap tap

BRRAAKKK

Jaejoong masih diam mematung ketika Mrs Kim akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya dan membanting pintunya keras. Namja cantik itu tertunduk lesu memandangi tanganya yang berwarna merah pekat penuh dengan darah yang sudah mengering. Darah milik orang yang sudah melindunginya….

"Hiks….Jung Yunhooo….hiksss…hhuhuhuhu…."

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelahnya Jaejoong dan kawan-kawan sudah bisa kembali ke sekolah. Namja cantik itu langsung melesat ke kelasnya dengan bersemangat namun dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Yunho disana. Seminggu, dua minggu, tiga minggu tapi sosok namja musang itu tidak pernah muncul. Jaejoong menjadi panik, entah mengapa hatinya selalu gelisah ketika namja tampan itu tidak ada di sisinya.

Dia menjadi tidak nafsu makan, tidak bisa tidur di waktu malam, dan tidak pernah focus dalam setiap pekerjaanya.

Sooorrrr

"Hey!"

"Ah maafkan saya tuan. Maaf. Saya akan menggantinya…sekali lagi maaf"

Jaejoong membungkuk berkali-kali kepada salah satu pelanggan ketika dia tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman. Mrs Kim langsung menghampiri mereka dan membantu Jaejoong meminta maaf.

"Kau istirahat saja Jaejoongie…"

"Eung…" namja cantik itu mengangguk lemah.

Mrs Kim memandang putra semata wayangnya yang semakin hari terlihat semakin kurus. Umma Jaejoong itu mendesah. Apa yang harus dilakukanya agar putranya itu kembali ceria….

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan semenjak Yunho dan Junsu tidak masuk sekolah. Tanpa terasa masa-masa SMA mereka sudah mendekati akhir. Hari ini adalah ujian akhir sekolah secara nasional yang dilaksanakan serempak di seluruh Korea.

Jaejoong sudah duduk tenang di bangkunya, memandang ke luar jendela saat Han songsaengnim membagikan soal ujian. Tepat ketika bel peringatan berbunyi, pintu kelas itu tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka. Lalu muncul sesosok tampan yang beberapa bulan ini membuat hidup Jaejoong porak poranda didampingi oleh beberapa bodyguard.

"Jung Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong kalut

Sraakk

Greppp

Namja cantik itu terlihat akan menghampirinya namun dua bodyguard Yunho langsung mengelilinginya dan memaksa Jaejoong untuk diam pada tempatnya.

"Kerjakan soal ujianmu Kim Jaejoong!" ujar Han songsaengnim tajam

Namja cantik itu akhirnya tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain mengerjakan soal ujianya dengan dua orang bodyguard di samping kiri kananya, demikian juga dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong memutar otaknya dan berencana untuk mengerjakan soal itu dengan cepat kemudian berbicara dengan Yunho. Tapi namja cantik itu seakan tertipu ketika di tengah ujian Yunho maju ke depan dan menyerahkan kertas ujianya pada Han songsaengnim. Jaejoong seakan lupa jika Yunho adalah seorang jenius.

"Kau boleh keluar"

Yunho mengangguk kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu dengan keempat bodyguard-nya. Jaejoong panik, dia lalu berjuang menyelesaikan soal-soal itu dengan cepat.

Srakk

Jaejoong menyerahkan lembar jawaban itu dengan kasar dan langsung melesat mengejar Yunho. Tubuh rampingnya berlari dengan cepat ketika iris matanya menemukan sosok Yunho di halaman depan sekolah hendak masuk ke mobilnya.

Di lain tempat Jaejoong juga melihat sahabatnya Yoochun tengah bergelut dengan bodyguard Junsu tapi Jaejoong tidak punya waktu untuk membantunya.

"Jung Yunho tunggu!"

Namja tampan itu tidak menoleh sama sekali dan mulai masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Yah Jung Yunho! Tunggu kataku!"

Mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu akhirnya melenggang pelan meninggalkan gerbang tinggi Anyang High School. Namun namja cantik itu tidak berhenti mengejarnya hingga kakinya tidak kuat lagi dan nafasnya nyaris habis membuatnya menyerah.

Tes

Tes

"Hikss….JUNG YUNHO brengsekkkk!"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu bodoh!"

Brukk

Namja cantik itu jatuh meringkuk di pinggir jalan dan terisak keras sembari memukuli dadanya yang terasa nyeri dan sakit…..

"_Nado….hiks…..nado saranghae…."_

.

.

.

.

"Mereka akan pindah keluar negeri besok" ucap Yoochun galau

"Junsu sempat menyerahkan sepucuk surat padaku tadi. Dia mengatakan jika orang tuanya memaksanya untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Paris, sedangkan Yunho akan masuk ke fakultas kedokteran di London"

Jaejoong memandang kosong surat dari Junsu tersebut dan melipatnya kembali kemudian menyerahkanya pada Yoochun.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" ucapnya lirih tak bernyawa

"Apakah kau tidak ingin mengejar mereka? Aku akan mencari beasiswa ke Paris dan menyusul Junsu. Mungkin untuk setahun ini aku akan bekerja dulu dan aku akan berangkat pada tahun berikutnya" ucap Yoochun semangat

"…"

"Oh ayolah Jaejoong-ah! Kau pasti bisa melakukanya!"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan ummaku sendirian" ucap Jaejoong tajam

DEG

Yoochun langsung menyesali ucapanya. Seharusnya dia tahu jika Jaejoong masih memiliki tanggung jawab kepada ummanya. Namja tampan berpipi tembam itu akhirnya berjalan menuju sahabatnya dan memeluknya pelan.

"Mianhae…."

"Aku begitu bodoh Yoochun-ah….aku begitu bodoh karena tidak bisa menyadari perasaanku sendiri….."

"Dan ketika dia pergi….aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan perasaanku padanya….hiks….aku menyesal!"

Yoochun hanya bisa terdiam dan memeluk Jaejoong lebih erat. Anak buah Jaejoong yang lain hanya bisa saling pandang dengan sedih. Namun beberapa saat kemudian mereka memantapkan hati mereka dan memandang Jaejoong penuh keyakinan.

"Kami akan membantumu hyung…."

.

.

.

.

"Kalian yakin dengan semua ini?"

"Ne hyung. Aku sudah meneliti semuanya. Mr dan Mrs Jung sudah berangkat ke Inggris untuk mengurusi perpindahan Yunho hyung. Sedangkan Yunho hyung sendiri masih akan berangkat besok pagi" Dong Woon menjelaskan

"Baiklah. Kita akan mencoba menyusup ke dalam. Junhyung kau duluan"

"Baik hyung"

Junhyung langsung menaiki tali yang telah terkait rapat pada dinding belakang mansion Jung itu dan langsung memanjatnya. Satu persatu anggota geng Jaejoong mendarat dengan sempurna di taman belakang mansion Jung dan berjalan mengendap-endap menuju rumah utama.

"Yah siapa kalian!"

Jaejoong dan anak buahnya kaget melihat beberapa bodyguard Jung menemukan mereka. Bocah-bocah itu langsung memasang kuda-kuda melindungi ketua mereka.

"Larilah hyung! Cepat! Kami akan menghambat mereka" teriak Doojoon

Jaejoong merasa terharu dan menganggukan kepalanya mantap. Namja cantik itu langsung berlari menuju pintu belakang dan mengendap masuk melalui dapur. Kaki rampingnya terus menelusuri lorong besar mansion Jung dan sesekali bersembunyi ketika dia berpapasan dengan maid atau pegawai Jung yang lewat.

Cklek

Cklek

Jaejoong akhirnya menemukan sebuah kamar bertuliskan Yunho's Room, tapi pintu kamar itu terkunci. Namja cantik itu tidak kehilangan akal dan mengeluarkan sebuah kawat penjepit dari saku celananya dan menusukan kawat itu ke lubang kunci.

Clak!

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika pintu itu terbuka. Tidak sia-sia dia menjadi berandalan sekolah selama tiga tahun ini. Namja putih itu langsung menyusup masuk dan menemukan keadaan kamar yang masih gelap gulita.

'Apakah Yunho tidak ada di rumah?' batinya

Ctak

Namja cantik itu berhasil menemukan saklar lampu dan menyalakanya. Namun pemandangan yang ada di depanya membuat namja cantik itu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tanganya tidak percaya.

"….."

.

.

.

.

"Aisshhhh bodyguard keluarga Jung itu benar-benar kuat" keluh Gikwang

"Kau benar. Lihat pakaianku sampai sobek" desah Hyunseung sedih

Anak buah Jaejoong itu akhirnya pulang setelah bodyguard-bodyguard keluarga Jung menendang mereka keluar. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka dan sekarang mereka hanya bisa berdoa agar Jaejoong dapat bertemu dengan Yunho. Itu saja…

Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah mobil limousine hitam tengah melaju pelan berlawanan arah dengan mereka dan memasuki gerbang mansion Jung yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan.

"Bukankah itu anak buah Jaejoong?" gumam Yunho

'Mungkinkah….'

Namja tampan itu langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung melesat keluar berlarian menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Cklek

Namja tampan itu panik mengetahui pintu itu tidak terkunci. Oh shit!

Dan akhirnya dia menemukan sosok cantik itu meringkuk di pinggir ranjang dengan wajah yang basah dengan air mata serta sebuah buku harian miliknya bertengger manis di pangkuanya.

.

.

.

.

London, Inggris…..

.

"If you need anything, please dont hesistate to call me Mr Jung"

"Okay thank you"

Mr Jung tersenyum pada pegawai hotel itu kemudian menutup pintu kamar hotel itu pelan. Dokter senior spesialis jantung itu berjalan menuju istrinya yang terlihat sedang membersihkan make up-nya di depan meja rias.

"Yeobo…" Mr Jung memeluk istrinya dari belakang

"Wae?" sahut Mrs Jung

"Kenapa kau menyuruh Yunho untuk mengurusi passport yang seharusnya sudah selesai dari kemarin hm? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku sayang…."

Mrs Jung tersenyum penuh arti kemudian berbalik dan memeluk suaminya.

"Aku hanya memberikan waktu pada Yunho untuk membereskan masalah percintaanya"

"Dengan Seulgi?"

"Ania. Bukan Seulgi, tapi seorang namja cantik yang sempat dilindunginya tanpa perduli dengan nyawanya sendiri"

"Maksudmu bocah bermarga Kim itu? Bagaimana bisa?" sungut Mr Jung emosi

"Kita tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak kita jika sudah berbicara masalah cinta yeobo. Apakah kau tahu kenapa Yunho selalu mengunci pintunya sejak dia masuk SMA? Aku sangat penasaran saat itu hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan kunci cadangan untuk membukanya. Aku takut jika uri Yunho menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak baik tapi ternyata aku salah"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Mr Jung penasaran

"Anak kita ternyata sedang jatuh cinta yeobo…. Pada seorang malaikat cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong. Kamarnya penuh dengan foto namja cantik itu sehingga Yunho selalu mengunci kamarnya" senyum Mrs Jung

"Kenapa kau seolah-olah menyetujuinya yeobo? Bukankah dia adalah namja yang membuat uri Yunho terluka?! Lalu bagaimana dengan Seulgi" tuntut Mr Jung tidak setuju

"Aku hanya ingin anak kita bahagia yeobo. Tidakah kau sama?"

Puppy eyes….

"T-Tentu saja aku ingin Yunho bahagia" gugup Mr Jung ketika istrinya memandangnya dengan mata indahnya yang bulat dan besar

"Hehehe saranghae yeobo" Jung Hyekyo aka Mrs Jung menaiki kursi meja rias itu dan mencium suaminya

"Hmm…" Jung Jihoon aka Mr Jung itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika istrinya sudah menentukan pilihan

.

Ne yorobun…?

Sepertinya kita sudah tahu darimana sifat "suami-suami takut istri" milik Yunho berasal.

^.^

Kaa kkuung~

.

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi stalker-ku?" ucap Jaejoong serak

"A-Aku…." Yunho tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya ketika pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul dari bibir merah itu.

Tap tap tap

Namja musang itu langsung menahan nafasnya ketika Jaejoong berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia pasti akan dipukul….

Grepp

"Ehhmmhhh!"

Brakk

Punggung Yunho menabrak pintu kamarnya hingga menutup ketika Jaejoong menubruknya dengan keras. Bibir mereka bertemu dengan tidak elit dan gigi depan mereka saling terantuk menyakitkan.

"Aww!"

YunJae otomatis menjauhkan diri dan memegangi mulut mereka masing-masing yang terasa berdenyut ngilu. Yunho langsung memeriksa Jaejoong yang meringis kesakitan.

"Gwenchana? Mianhae Jaejoong-ssi…."

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dalam diam kemudian menarik dasi Yunho dan menyeret namja tampan itu menuju tempat tidur.

Brukkk!

Tubuh Yunho memantul dengan keras. Namja musang itu berniat untuk bangun namun Jaejoong dengan cepat menduduki perutnya.

"Jaejoong-ssi!"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi!" teriak Jaejoong

Srettt

Jaejoong melepaskan dasi Yunho sekali sentak.

"Jangan menjadi pengecut dan menyembunyikan perasaanmu dariku!"

Clink clink

Prakk

Namja cantik itu berhasil melepaskan sabuk kulit Yunho dan melemparkanya ke lantai.

"Katakan padaku jika kau mencintaiku! Dan tolaklah aku jika kau tidak menyukaiku Jung!"

Srakk

Jaejoong menarik kemejanya sendiri hingga kancing-kancingnya beterbangan. Kulit putih mulus itu akhirnya terlihat jelas di mata Yunho. Jaejoong merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik menggoda di depan bibir hati Yunho.

"Miliki aku sekarang atau tidak sama sekali"

Yunho membelalak lebar dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kuat hingga nyaris meloncat keluar. Dia tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

.

Deg deg

Deg deg

.

Deg deg

Grepp

.

Brukkk

Yunho meraih pinggang Jaejoong dan membanting tubuh ramping itu ke ranjang. Namja tampan itu menindih tubuh kecil itu dan memandang doe eyes cantik Jaejoong yang balik menatapnya tanpa rasa takut.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong. Dan aku sangat menginginkanmu. Ta-Tapi ak-aku takut tidak akan bisa berhenti Boo" nafas Yunho mulai tersenggal

"So, don't stop Yunnie….make me yours…."

Jaejoong menyeringai nakal.

.

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian….

.

"Selamat pagi pemirsa. Kembali dengan saya Sandara selama satu jam ke depan dalam acara Rahasia Hidup Sehat"

Plok plok plok plok

"Baiklah. Untuk hari ini kita kedatangan tamu istimewa. Seorang dokter tampan yang sering dibicarakan saat ini. Dokter tampan ini merupakan dokter termuda yang berhasil mendapatkan gelar professor diumur 22 tahun. Dia juga telah berhasil menemukan obat dari virus Ebola yang terkenal. Kita sambut Dokter Jung!"

WOOOAAAAA

"Anyeonghaseyo…Jung Yunho imnida" senyum Yunho

KYAAAAAAAAAA!

Studio itu menjadi heboh ketika dokter tampan itu memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan. Yunho tersenyum manis membuat penonton yang hadir di studio yang mayoritas yeoja dan ibu-ibu itu menggila nyaris pingsan.

"Selamat datang Dr Jung. Setelah lima tahun menempuh pendidikan di negeri orang anda akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke negara anda sendiri. Apakah ada alasan tertentu dibalik keputusan anda ini?"

"Hm…tidak ada alasan tertentu. Saya hanya ingin menyumbangkan sesuatu bagi kemajuan kedokteran Korea"

"Waahh tujuan anda sangat mulia Yunho-ssi. Baiklah. Mungkin ini sedikit melenceng dari topic tapi saya yakin para pemirsa di rumah maupun di studio pasti sangat penasaran dengan status anda saat ini dokter Jung hahaha. Umm…apakah anda masih single?"

Hening~

Semua orang terlihat menunggu jawaban Yunho dengan antusias. Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut penuh arti.

"I already taken….."

Yunho tersenyum dan menunjukan cincin pernikahan yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"Kim JAEJOONG!"

Kyaaaaaaaaaa!

.

Follow way butterfly  
>Neoreul chaja gagesseo hello hello<br>Naya maja follow follow  
>Yeoreun sikhyeo butterfly ppajyeonagaryeo haedo<br>Deo neujeosseo yongseohaedo haedo oh neon butterfly  
>Insaengui jeulgeoumeul neukkyeo<br>Jiruhan sarmeun ije beoryeo

.

Rocker cantik itu berayun dengan lembut menggerakan tubuhnya seiring lagu yang mengalun indah. Kemeja hitamnya dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan kulitnya yang putih mulus dengan sebuah tato kupu-kupu di dada kananya.

Namja cantik itu mengambil mike-nya kemudian berjalan santai mengelilingi panggung konser tunggalnya sembari menebarkan senyum membuat fans-nya menggila.

"Jaejoong-sama! Jaejoong-sama!"

Seorang fanboy yang berasal dari Jepang terlihat menarik perhatian Jaejoong. Fanboy itu meneriakan namanya dengan kencang sambil mengacungkan sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna cokelat tua bernama Brown. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengambilnya.

"Arigatou~"

Wink…

Gyaaaaaaaaaaa!

Kyaaa kyaaaaaa kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Uwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

"Ja-Jaejoong-sama…"

Hah~

Brukkk

Fanboy Jaejoong itu langsung pingsan.

.

.

.

.

Golden Bridge apartement…

.

Srakk

Yunho menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang. Namja tampan itu mengusap wajahnya pelan kemudian mengambil air putih di meja nakas dan meminumnya.

Srett

Perlahan sebuah lengan putih bergerak melingkari perutnya dari belakang. Sebuah kehangatan dari kulit yang lembut menempel di punggung lebarnya. Sesaat kemudian Yunho dapat merasakan sebuah benda lunak tak bertulang yang basah mulai menelusuri punggung kokohnya tepat di atas bekas luka yang didapatkanya lima tahun lalu.

"Boo…"

"Hmmm…"

"Bukankah kau masih punya jadwal sebentar lagi hm?"

Yunho berbalik dan meraih tubuh ramping itu kemudian memangkunya. Jaejoong langsung memeluk leher Yunho dan melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Yunho.

"Tapi aku malas Yunnie….aegya ingin dijenguk appa-nya~"

"Hah?! Lagi? Tadi malam kan sudah Boo…" Yunho melotot tak percaya

"Hihihi…kurang~" rengek Jaejoong

Bruukkk

Namja cantik yang baru hamil satu bulan itu kembali menaiki tubuh besar suaminya yang terlentang pasrah di bawahnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong telah menikah setahun yang lalu di Belanda. Setelah melalui perjuangan yang panjang Mr Jung akhirnya menyetujui hubungan mereka. Yunho memutuskan pertunanganya dengan Seulgi dan memilih Jaejoong. Mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh selama lima tahun ini.

Setelah lulus SMA Jaejoong melamar beasiswa di Anyang University kemudian diterima. Setelah lulus dia langsung mewujudkan cita-citanya untuk menjadi penyanyi dan di-debut-kan sebagai penyanyi rock oleh sebuah agensi besar.

Bagaimana dengan temanya yang lain?

Yoochun benar-benar menyusul Junsu ke Paris dan ikut mengambil kuliah di sana. Junsu sekarang menjadi penyanyi musical dengan tarif termahal di Korea. Sedangkan Yoochun menjadi pencipta lagu terlaris saat ini. Mereka juga sudah menikah bahkan sebelum YunJae menikah.

Anak buah Jaejoong yang lain tidak meneruskan kuliah namun mereka mengikuti audisi di sebuah agensi artis dan mengikuti training selama dua tahun. Saat ini mereka sudah menjadi grup paling terkenal baik di Korea dan juga internasional dengan nama the Beast.

.

"Saranghae Yunnie…"

Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho dengan erat membuat Yunho tersenyum lembut. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan untuk menguatkan pasangan masing-masing sebelum acara konferensi pers tentang pernikahan mereka dibuka.

"My answer is always the same Boo….Nado sarangheyo…." Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong lembut

"Are you ready?"

"Ne" Jaejoong mengangguk mantap

"Kajja"

SRAK

Yunho membuka tirai ruangan konferensi pers itu dan menuntun istrinya masuk. Ruangan itu langsung ricuh dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dan kilatan blitz kamera yang tidak pernah berhenti.

.

Blitz

Blitz

BLITZ!

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

Kraukk kraukkk

Hap hap hap

Nyam nyam nyam

"Yah Jung Changmin! Berhenti makan atau kau akan ttung ttung seperti appamu!" teriak namja cantik itu sembari membalik telur mata sapi di penggorengan

"Tapi Minnie tan macih dalam maca peltumbuhan umma! Kata appa Minnie haluc makan yang buanyaakk" protes bayi gembil berumur lima tahun itu

"Minnie benar Boo….dan aku tidak gendut Boo, ini gempal namanya…ttung ttung ania…." Yunho ikut protes

Tubuh namja musang itu memang kembali berisi sekarang namun tidak gemuk sepeti dulu. Hanya sedikit gembul seperti beruang. Tapi tentu saja masih sangat tampan.

"Ck. Terserah kau saja. Cepat selesaikan sarapan kalian dan cuci piringnya Jung!"

"Ne…"

Yunho mendesah lirih ketika istrinya itu kembali ke sifat aslinya. Padahal istrinya itu sangat manis dan manja ketika masih mengandung dulu. Berbeda dengan sekarang namja cantik itu kembali menjadi preman.

'Haruskah aku membuatnya hamil lagi?' batin Yunho mesum

.

Hehehe~

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

Yang minta sekuel silahkan bikin sendiri ne :D

Gomao

Hohoho….


End file.
